Between you and me
by tvFANtastic26
Summary: Lilly feels Oliver spends more time with Miley lately so she tries to make more OliverLilly time but will their time together turn into something more..story better than summary
1. Everytime I Look For You

A/n so I have been wanting to a Lilly/Oliver story for a while but I just couldn't think of an idea hope you like it!

Lilly called Oliver's but once again he wasn't home. He was at Miley's house. He had been spending an awful lot of time with her lately and Lilly was starting to worry. She had spent a lot of time with just him for a real long time and she missed it. She knew it was stupid and Miley was just as much Lilly's friend as Oliver but she started to wonder if he liked Miley better.

The phone rang. Lilly jumped and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" Lilly said.

"Hey Lilly, its me," replied Oliver.

"Oh, its you," Lilly said as best as she could in 'I'm really mad at you' way.

"My mom said you've been calling, you could've called Miley," he said.

"I'll remember that next time," said Lilly angrily.

"Lilly, you seem mad what's wrong?" asked Oliver calmly.

Lilly exclaimed "You, that's what's wrong!" She didn't know what came over her. Oliver didn't do anything but she was so upset and confused so she just hung up.

Oliver on the other end was just as confused. He didn't see what he did that was so wrong. He was worried about Lilly and decided to head over to her house.

Lilly lay in her bed. What was that? She thought. She just completely flipped out on Oliver for no reason. Well she had a reason but now it just seemed silly. The doorbell rang and Lilly jumped up. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Oliver?" asked a confused Lilly.

"Lilly, is everything okay because you sounded kind of mad on the phone," Oliver replied looking kind of worried.

"I'm fine and I'm sorry it's just that…it's just nothing." Lilly couldn't come out with it.

"It's just what?" wondered Oliver aloud.

"You like Miley better than me!" Lilly announced. "You'd don't hang out with me anymore and you'd rather be with her. Every time I call your house you're either with Miley or looking for Miley or it's busy because you're on the phone with her. I mean she's my friend too and I love her and I understand you guys are friends but…" Lilly was beginning to cry.

"LILLY!" Oliver interrupted, "that's what you're upset about?"

"No, I just like rambling like an idiot in front of you!" she yelled.

Oliver laughed.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed but between her tears she let a smile slip.

Oliver smiled back.

"Look Lilly I'm sorry if you feel that way but come on there are times where I call looking for you and you're with Miley," said Oliver.

"Yea but that's because I can do girl stuff with her I mean I don't have to drag you to the mall anymore like I used to," said Lilly.

"Or make me test your make-up," Oliver shivered at the thought.

Lilly laughed, "Yea but you were you were great at it."

"And no one will ever find out, not even Miley," Oliver said.

"Just between you and me," said Lilly with a smile.

Oliver left and Lilly felt much better. She was way overreacting about him liking Miley better. She gave Miley a call like she does every night and decided to not tell her what happened. It wasn't that important and it was between her and Oliver. And that's the way she liked

A/n that was chap 1! Review review!


	2. My Stupid Mouth

Lilly began to feel a lot better since her talk with Oliver. She was definitely wrong about Miley and Oliver. Wasn't she?

Lilly headed over to Miley's house. Lilly entered the house in style as she rolled in on her skateboard.

"You know you could always walk in," said Miley.

"That would be too normal," replied Oliver as he entered the room.

What was he doing there? It was only supposed to be her and Miley. They already planned going to the mall.

"Umm…yea so Miley we're still going to the mall right?" asked Lilly.

"Yea of course and Oliver's coming with us," said Miley.

"Really?" asked a surprised Lilly.

"Yep and he's going to test our make up too," Miley giggled.

"Miley!" exclaimed Oliver.

Lilly gulped, "You know about that?"

"I always wondered what you two were like before I met you I can't believe the two of you had a secret tree house," Miley replied.

"Oliver told you that?" asked Lilly trying to hold back tears.

"Yea, we were talking and Oliver was telling me all these things I never knew about you guys," replied Miley who didn't seem to see that Lilly was upset.

"I don't think I want to go to the mall anymore," Lilly said as her voice cracked. Her face was red and tears ran down her cheeks. She turned away from Miley, grabbed her skateboard and ran out the door.

Oliver stood by silently the whole time but at this time couldn't take it anymore.

"I told you not to tell her!" he yelled at Miley as he ran after Lilly.

"Oliver, wait! I didn't know she'd get upset," Miley yelled after him but it was too late, he was already out the door.

He found Lilly on the other side of the beach far away from tourists and people on the beach. She sat on a rock staring out onto the ocean.

"Lilly," Oliver said out of breath.

Lilly didn't even look at him.

"Lilly come on, I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell her its just she was asking me about us and I just kind of told her everything."

She continued to ignore him.

Oliver sat next to her. "I know you're mad and I can't blame you but if it means anything I didn't tell her about the time you threw up on me on the ride at the carnival."

Lilly chuckled. "Sorry about that."

Oliver was happy she finally spoke. "Its okay it was a bad shirt anyway."

"You even held back my hair," said Lilly remembering.

"Well someone had to," replied Oliver.

Lilly hugged Oliver. Oliver was startled by the hug and patted her nervously on the head. Well actually her hat.

She let go and Oliver was relieved. "Thanks and its okay you told Miley."

He was glad she forgave him. "Look I know you were upset about how much time I spend with Miley how about we make some time for just us."

"You mean like more Oliver Lilly time!" Lilly said happily.

"Sure, just as long as there are no malls, make-up, or rides that cause you to have motion-sickness," Oliver replied.

"But first lets go talk to Miley," Lilly said.

"Yea, she probably feels bad about what happened," said Oliver.

Oliver stood up and reached out his hand to Lilly. Lilly smiled and took his hand. She got up and grabbed her skateboard and they headed back to Miley's. They talked to Miley and Lilly ended up going to the mall with her. She enjoyed her time with Miley and felt bad about how she got so angry with her. No wonder why Oliver liked hanging out with Miley. It was nice to hang out with someone who knew them both so well and understood their crazy ways. But there was still stuff that Miley didn't know about them. Stuff they didn't even know about them but would soon find out.

A/n hope you liked this chapter it was real fun to write please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Weird World

A/n thanks for all the kind reviews! I appreciate it.

Lilly and Oliver were finally starting to hang out. Miley didn't seem to mind and was happy to see the two friends happy but lately it was starting to get on her nerves.They hung out a lot and when they were with her she felt like they didn't even notice she was there. They would have little inside jokes and she was beginning to make her feel left out.

"Dad," Miley said at breakfast, "What if one friend starts feeling left out because his or her two other friends started spending more time together?"

"I mean she is, I mean he or she is happy they are spending time but they are starting to get annoying," said Miley.

"Well," Robby began but was interrupted by his daughter.

"Like more annoying than Jackson after he's downed three glasses of root beer floats," Miley continued.

"Wow that's pretty annoying but honey," Robby tried but was interrupted once again.

"I mean their little insiders and they talk without talking and I'm just standing there trying to figure out their little alien language," Miley started losing it.

"MILES!" Robby yelled.

"Yes, daddy?" Miley replied calmly.

"Look if you think Lilly and Oliver are leaving you out you should let them know," said Robby.

"I guess," Miley said and she headed upstairs.

Miley gave Lilly a call.

"Hey Lilly," said Miley.

"Omigosh, Miley you won't believe what just happened!" said Lilly.

"What?" Miley asked hoping it wouldn't be too long so she could tell her what was on her mind. She had no such luck.

"Ryan Sawyer just asked me out! I need you over now!" Lilly exclaimed over the phone.

Miley really wanted to just talk to Lilly about her feeling left out but she headed over anyway.

Oliver called Lilly but she didn't answer. So he headed over to Miley's to see if she was there. They were supposed to hang out that night just the two of them.

"Jackson, do you know where Lilly is?" asked Oliver.

"How would I know she's not my sister," Jackson replied.

"Okay, then where's Miley?" Oliver asked.

"Don't know and don't care," he said.

"Thanks for the help," Oliver said sarcastically.

"I do my best," Jackson replied.

The phone rang and Jackson reached for it on the couch but he couldn't reach.

"Hey Oaken, can you get that?" asked Jackson.

"But its your house and your closer to the phone," Oliver replied.

"I'll tell you where Miley is," Jackson suggested.

Oliver picked up the phone and it was Miley.

"Oliver? What are you doing at my house?" Miley asked.

"I was looking for you, have you seen Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Actually I'm with her we're getting ready for her date," Miley said.

"Date?" Oliver asked.

"Yea look Oliver I'll talk to you later Lilly's calling me just tell Jackson I'm going to be late and he can eat dinner without me, bye," Miley said and hung up.

"Date?" Oliver said as he took a seat next to Jackson who was eating his dinner.

"Who's goffa date?" he said with a mouthful.

"Lilly's got a date," Oliver replied sadly.

"Who woof go ow wif her?" Jackson laughed spitting food in the process.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Oliver said as he headed out the door.

He headed to Lilly's and he saw her get picked up by a small mini van. It was probably the kid's mom. He followed the mini van on his bike and it was not easy. He was struggling and he was running out of breath. He watched them go into a restaurant and he headed in.

"Umm seat for one please," he said to the host as he led him to his seat. He hid behind a menu and watched as Lilly and the guy sat down nearby.

The guy was Ryan Sawyer. He was an okay guy but Oliver didn't know him well enough to judge. He saw them get closer but couldn't hear a word they were saying. He leaned in closer to try to hear them. It looked like they were about to kiss and he began to worry. They got closer and he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Lilly, don't kiss him!" he exclaimed as he leaned more and fell off his seat. It would've been okay if he hadn't knocked over the waiter who spilled glasses of water, iced tea, and soda all over him. Lilly, along with everyone at the restaurant turned to Oliver.

"Umm…sorry about that," Oliver said nervously and ran out the door.

What the heck was that? He thought. What was he doing spying on Lilly? What was he doing making a complete full of himself.

"Oliver," said a voice.

To his surprise it wasn't Lilly. It was Miley.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to help Lilly if her date turns out to be dud but the real question is what are you doing here," she said.

"I don't know," Oliver replied. He was completely clueless. Usually he was but this time he was fully aware of it.

"Well you better find out soon," Miley said motioning to Lilly who was heading toward them.

"I guess I'll leave you to alone, being left out again how ironic," Miley said almost talking to herself and headed into the restaurant.

"Can you keep Ryan company," Lilly whispered to Miley. She nodded and Lilly went to talk to Oliver.

"Hey," said Lilly.

"Hey," Oliver replied unsure of how she felt about the situation.

"Okay this may be a dumb question but what the heck are you doing here?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I, I guess when I heard you had a date I wanted to make sure the guy wasn't some freak so I did not a freak maybe I am but he's not so I'll go now," he replied nervously. He began to turn away.

"Oliver, wait," Lilly said.

"I wasn't going to kiss him," she said.

He smiled and she smiled back. Suddenly a strange feeling tingled through them both. Oliver looked at his friend and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She wasn't wearing a hat and her hair looked pretty curled and resting on her shoulders.

"I better get home, I'll see you tomorrow," Oliver said.

"Yea," Lilly replied. He turned and headed home. Lilly knew she had a date to get back to but she kind of rather headed home with Oliver. She wished she could've just stood on the pegs of his bike and rode back to his house but she turned to the restaurant. She saw Miley and Ryan talking. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. She wouldn't want to interrupt right?

"Oliver!" Lilly called after him.


	4. Friends With Benefit

Lilly had went after Oliver the previous night and headed home with him. Miley spent a lot of time with Ryan and they got along pretty well. Lilly had an okay time with him but was happy that he had hit it off with Miley. They even planned on going on a date.

Miley's cell began to ring.

"That's the Hannah phone isn't it," said Lilly excitedly.

"Yes, but I'm answering it," Miley replied but it was already too late.

"Hannah Montana line, Lola speaking," Lilly said happily into the phone. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Jojo! Of course I'll let her know, she'll call you back but I'm sure she can make it bye," Lilly spoke eagerly.

Lilly hung up and screamed. "Lilly who was it what did she say?" Miley asked her over excited friend.

"That was Jojo and she along with other celebs are going to a benefit concert, whatever that is, and you're invited to be in it," Lily told Miley.

"A benefit concert is a concert for charity," Miley explained, "It sounds like fun I'll let her know I'm going."

Lilly grinned at Miley. "You can come, Lola," Miley said.

After Lilly danced excitedly around the room, they headed to the beach.

Miley and Lilly were sitting at Rico's and Miley realized she grabbed the Hannah phone instead of the Miley one. So she headed back to her house. Meanwhile Oliver came over to Lilly.

"Lilly!" Oliver called.

"Oh, hey Oliver watsup?" Lilly asked.

"On Thursday do you want to go to the carnival?" Oliver asked. Since Miley usually had concert rehearsals on Thursday nights, Oliver and Lilly made it the night they hang out together, just the two of them.

"Sure, sounds good," said Lilly, "Miley should be back soon you want to hang out with us."

"I wish, my evil little cousin is coming and I have to baby-sit him," Oliver said.

He headed home and Miley returned.

"I called Jojo, and told her Lola and I would be going to the concert," Miley said.

"Awesome," said Lilly, "When is it?"

"Thursday," Miley said.

"Sounds good," Lilly said not realizing she had just made plans with Oliver.

Thursday came sooner than Lilly expected and she was getting ready for the night when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly, its Oliver, so is your mom bringing us or we meeting at the fair?"

"Wait, that's tonight," Lilly said.

"Yea, did you forget?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, no of course not and I'll meet you there," Lilly said nervously, "bye!"

Lilly didn't know what to do. Miley would be coming any minute to pick her up. Then she remembered the carnival wasn't that far from where the concert was being held. Maybe a block or two. She could make it back and forth on her skateboard. She hoped.

She heard the limo honk and almost fell off her bed. She grabbed her purple wig and headed toward the door.

When they arrived she began to act antsy. "Lola," Miley said motioning to Lilly.

"Hello?" Miley said again but her friend was preoccupied.

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed.

"Huh," Lilly said.

"Are you alright cause you look like you're about the throw up and I paid a lot for this outfit," Miley said.

"I'm just cold but I left my jacket in the limo," Lilly said, "I'll go get it!"

Lilly ran to the door and went to the limo she pulled out her skateboard and took off her wig and headed to the carnival.

Oliver stood in front of the carnival checking his watch.

"Hey Oaken!" Lilly yelled to her friend. Oliver smiled.

"I thought I was going to be stood up, you want to buy some tickets," Oliver said.

"I left my money with my mom, I'll go catch her before she leaves," Lilly said as she ran and then skateboarded back to the concert.

"You can borrow mine," Oliver called after her.

Lilly got her wig and hid her skateboard. She headed inside to find Miley.

"Lilly, there you are," Miley said, "I've been looking everywhere for you, where's your jacket?"

"My jacket?" Lilly stammered. "I ran so fast I heated myself up and I didn't need it."

"Whatever," Miley said not wanting to know what she was up to.

"Hannah!" called a girl who was now coming toward them.

"Jojo, how are you," Miley said hugging the girl.

Lilly's mouth dropped.

"Hey, this is my friend Lola," said Miley nudging Lilly.

"Hey, how are you?" Jojo asked.

Lilly just stood there. "Say hi Lola," Miley whispered to Lilly.

"Hi Lola," Lilly said.

Lilly was having so much fun meeting Miley/Hannah's friends backstage she almost completely forgot about Oliver.

"Omigosh its Jesse McCartney!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Now Lola, don't go crazy like you did with Orlando just stay calm," Miley said to her overexcited friend.

"Hi Hannah, who's your friend?" asked the young star as he held out his hand to Lilly.

"I just touched Jesse McCartney's hand," Lilly said.

"So much for being calm," Miley muttered.

"Well I better go I'm up next and there's a crowd coming from the carnival a couple blocks down," Jesse said.

"Okay, bye Jesse," Miley said.

Oh no, Oliver! Lilly thought.

"I got to go use the little girls' room, bye!" Lilly said as she ran away.

"But the bathrooms that way," Miley pointed out to her.

Lilly headed out and grabbed her skateboard and rushed to the carnival.

"Lilly I've been waiting you for a half an hour!" Oliver yelled to Lilly.

"I know I'm sorry," Lilly said guiltily.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked.

"And why are you wearing that wig?"

Lilly just stood there not sure how to answer his questions.

"So this is where you were running to," Miley said from behind Lilly.

Lilly turned around.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Yea Lilly tell us," Miley said.

Lilly took a breath. "Well Oliver asked me to go to the carnival but I had already made plans to go to the concert with Miley and it was the same night and I didn't want to say no to Oliver because I made such a big deal about spending time together but I really wanted to go to the concert and I'm really sorry to both of you."

"So do you forgive me?" Lilly asked hopefully.

Miley and Oliver looked to eachother.

"Look its Hannah Montana!" yelled a voice.

Soon a crowd of screaming fans went toward Miley. They three ran and headed to the concert by the time they got there the security guards took care of the fans.

"Now that we're all safe," Miley said from her dressing room, "Lilly why didn't you just tell us."

"I wouldn't have minded," Oliver said.

"I know it was stupid and I'm really sorry," Lilly said.

"I understand if you two never talk to me again," Lilly began putting her head down.

"Even though I am truly sorry and would never do it again," she continued.

"I'm leaving after apologizing with all of my heart," she started walking slower.

"We forgive you," Oliver and Miley said in unison.

"Geez it's about time I was almost at the door," Lilly said.

"So do you want to go to the carnival with Oliver or stay here at the concert," Miley asked.

"I have a better idea," Lilly said with a smile.

Oliver and Lily watched Miley from the audience. It was a small place and they sat at a table near the stage.

_This is the life_

_Hold on tight_

_This is the dream_

_It's all I need _

_Never know where you'll find it_

_I'm still taking my time yeah_

_I'm still getting it right_

_This is the life_

"WOOH!" Lilly cheered. The audience clapped. Oliver yelled, "Go Hannah!"

Oliver and Lilly took there seat.

"Time to get this benefit concert pumped up," said Miley into the mike

_Hey get up, get out pumping up the party now_

Oliver turned to Lilly. "Care to dance," he said jokingly.

"Love to," she said and they joined others on the dance floor.

At the end they met up with Miley backstage. While Lilly waited for Miley. She talked to Oliver.

"Lola I like the purple hair, its cute," Oliver said.

"Thanks total and complete stranger," she said.

"Look I got you something back at the carnival," Oliver said pulling something out of his jacket. It was a small stuffed bear. About the size of the palm of her hand.

"I was trying to win the big puppy dog but I lost," said Oliver.

"But I got this instead and I hope you like it," he said hopefully.

"I love it," she said. She said goodbye and got into the limo with Miley.

"Hey what's that," Miley asked pointing to the stuffed bear.

"Oh just something Oliver won for me at the carnival," Lilly said.

"Oh," Miley said giving Lilly a smile.

"If your thinking what I think your thinking you're wrong," Lilly said.

"Who said I was thinking anything," Miley said.

Lilly playfully punched Miley.

Then she looked back at the bear. She thought of Oliver and smiled. What was she thinking?


	5. Thinking Over

Lilly was lying on her bed, clutching on to her tiny bear, thinking. Just thinking. She couldn't sleep. Her eyes were stuck open and all she could do was think. Thinking about what she thought Miley was thinking and maybe that thinking was right. Did that even make any sense? She eventually came up with a thought. Not really a thought more a realization. She had realized she had fallen for her long time best friend. Sure at first he was just her goofy naive friend and nothing more. But lately she got a tingly feeling every time she was around him. She knew she liked him more than just a friend now. But how did he feel? Should she tell him? Was this really love or just a stupid crush that will fade? What about Miley? These questions rushed around her head like a merry-go-round causing a bad headache. She got up for a glass of water and then tried to get some sleep.

Miley was sleeping sound until she heard a loud bang. She nearly fell out of her bed. She decided to head downstairs to see what the sound was coming from. She needed a weapon and spotted a broom. Close enough she thought and she grabbed the broom. She wasn't expecting a burglar; it was probably just Jackson eating a midnight snack. She went downstairs and heard knocking on the door. She slowly approached the door. Who would be at the door at this hour? She opened it and no one was there. Then someone tapped her.

"Ahh!" Miley screamed as she aimlessly swung her broom. Lilly covered her mouth before she woke up the whole house.

"Lilly?" Miley muffled.

"Hey Miley," Lilly said nonchalantly taking her hand away from her mouth.

"I was just wondering but what are you doing here!" Miley exclaimed swaying the broom in the process.

"First put down that broom, then I'll tell you," Lilly said as she nervously watch her swing it.

Miley dropped the broom and awaited Lilly's alibi.

"Look I couldn't sleep so I snuck out and came here," said Lilly.

"Usually when I can't sleep I get a snack or watch TV. Going over my best friend's house at 2 am to freak her out isn't one of the first ideas that come to mind," Miley replied angrily.

"Sorry, but there's more," Lilly said.

"The reason I couldn't sleep was I think what I thought you were thinking is true," Lilly said.

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked totally confused.

"I think I love Oliver," Lilly announced loudly.

Miley just stood there. Was this a dream or did Lilly just say she loved Oliver. Lilly pinched Miley.

"Ouch!" Miley yelped. "What was that for?"

"Well you weren't reacting," Lilly said. "So, what should I do?"

Miley felt bad for her confused friend. But it was too late and she was too tired to deal with Lilly now.

"Look Lilly I'd love to talk about this but it's late and I'm really tired from the concert," Miley replied tiredly.

Lilly frowned and started to feel completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Miley, I'll go," Lilly said sadly as she headed toward the door.

"Wait Lilly," Miley called after. She ran over and gave her friend a hug.

"I don't know about what I feel about you and Oliver but I'm here for you," Miley said.

Lilly smiled. "Thanks Miley."

Lilly headed home and Miley finally got her well earned sleep.

Jackson meanwhile was eating a sandwich behind the counter in their kitchen. He had heard their whole conversation.

"So Lilly's got a crush on Oaken, this should be interesting," Jackson said to himself coming up from behind the counter. Then he took a large bite out of his turkey sandwich.


	6. Everything is Alright

_Oliver loves Miley? What…Wait, this is some joke. He can't, I mean this can't be happening…Lilly recalled the conversation she heard._

"Look I really like her too but I'm afraid to tell her," Oliver said to Jackson.

"Look I didn't mean to tell you this now, I was going to figure a way to hold it against you for my benefits but now it's too late so I guess I'll help," Jackson said.

"Help? You want to help ME?" Oliver asked dumbfounded.

"Wooh, that was good like I'd help you just for the sake of it, okay I'll help you tell her and you pay me," Jackson said.

"How much?" Oliver asked.

"How much you've got?" Jackson asked back mischievously. Oliver gave him a look.

"It's not worth it," Oliver said turning away.

"I can always tell Miley," Jackson said.

"You wouldn't?" Oliver replied turning back to Jackson.

"Oh, I would and you know what would happen if she found out," Jackson said.

"Fine so what's your plan," Oliver questioned Jackson.

"Kiss Miley," Jackson replied.

Lilly heard enough. She ran home leaving her skateboard in front of the Stewarts house.

The conversation meant Jackson knew Oliver liked Miley and he was going to help him. But Miley knew _she_ liked Oliver. So Miley wouldn't actually return Oliver's feelings. Or would she? Lilly thought about her friends and how well she actually knew them. Her stomach began to turn. Why was this happening? She had to stop Oliver from telling Miley. Maybe if he knew that she liked him he'll like her instead of Miley? It could work right? Well she couldn't just sit there while her two best friends betrayed her and got together. She had to stop it. She dialed Miley's number into her cell. She pressed so hard like the harder she pressed the faster she could get Miley before the bubble burst.

"Miley!" Lilly exclaimed over the phone.

"Lilly? What sup? You sound a little freaked," Miley replied.

"Me freaked, no fine, great actually, I was wondering if we could go to the mall or the beach or something," Lilly said.

"Well actually Oliver's coming over; he wanted to tell me something important," Miley said.

"Oh, okay then I'll see you later bye," Lilly replied.

"Wait about last night, you still feel that way and have you told him?" Miley asked.

Lilly was silent.

"Hello?" Miley asked.

"I'll talk to you later, bye!" Lilly replied as she hung up the phone.

She didn't even grab her board. She just ran to Miley's house. She reached the house and just walked right in. She saw Oliver and Miley sitting at the counter. "Don't!" She screamed. She wondered if she was too late. Oliver and Miley turned to her. Wow, did she feel dumb. Then Oliver looked from Lilly to Miley and grabbed Miley's face and kissed her. When he released Miley just stared at him. Then at Lilly. What did she do to deserve this? Miley thought. Lilly just froze. She felt her face get warm and tear fall from her eye. Then she ran toward the door. But she didn't realize her skateboard was still there from the night before. She stepped on and slipped and fell on her behind. She also twisted her ankle in the process.

Miley and Oliver ran over to Lilly. Lilly blinked and looked up at her two friends.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Miley asked. Oliver waved his hand over her head. Lilly grabbed it and with her own slapped him in the face.

"Ow! This is not how Jackson said this would turn out," Oliver said.

"What were you talking to him about?" Miley asked.

Lilly sat up. "He was asking him for help."

"Help for what?" said a confused Miley.

"Help Oliver let you know that he likes you," Lilly said angrily as she attempted to get up. She fell down. Her ankle really hurt and so did her butt. She got up once more and began to limp toward the door. Oliver picked up her board and walked toward her.

"You forgot this," he said.

She grabbed it from him and looked into his puppy dog eyes. Why'd he have to be so adorable?

"And I didn't ask Jackson to help me get Miley," Oliver said attempting to get her to open up.

"I know, you were paying him to help you because if you didn't he would just tell Miley," Lilly said.

"NO! You have it all wrong!" Oliver began to yell.

"He was telling me if I didn't pay him, he wouldn't help me AND would tell Miley that I liked YOU! Because she would meddle or just tell you and I didn't want you to find out from Miley._ I wanted to tell you!_" Oliver exclaimed. He had let it all out.

Lilly was shocked. She just stood there. Unsure what to say or do. Wow how she had gotten things wrong SO WRONG.

Oliver was so stirred up he just walked out. Leaving Miley and Lilly to themselves.

"So you want ice for that ankle?" Miley asked.

"Sure, and maybe one for my heart," Lilly replied.


	7. Just Friends

A/n okay there is a part of this that's kind of a spoiler about how Lilly had a crush on Oliver in pre-k some is made up but I got the idea from the episode 'oops I meddled again'

Lilly sat on the couch icing her swollen ankle. Miley sat next to her and for a while neither of them talked.

"Look Lilly, I'm sorry about all this," Miley said breaking the silence.

"Why, you didn't do anything, I should be the one apologizing," Lilly replied,

"I totally messed things up with Oliver and dragged you in with it."

"Hey that's what friends are for," Miley said hoping for a laugh. She didn't get one.

"Look Lilly you should talk to Oliver," Miley said.

"I don't know Miley, I mean it'll just make things worse," Lilly replied, "and he probably doesn't want to talk to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Miley replied motioning toward the door. There stood Oliver. He smiled slightly. Miley nudged her friend and help her friend stand. Her ankle was feeling better but she still limped to the door. Oliver walked halfway so she wouldn't have to walk the whole way.

"It's getting hot in here I think I'll go out to get some air," Miley said leaving her two friends alone.

"Maybe you should sit down," Oliver said pointing to Lilly's ankle. Lilly nodded and took a seat. Oliver plopped down next to her.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. They both laughed.

"We seem to be saying that a lot lately," Lilly said.

"Well we both mess up a lot," Oliver said.

"We definitely have that in common," Lilly replied.

They both were nervous and worried. They always felt comfortable around each other but lately it wasn't so easy. Lilly thought for a second. Why was it hard? It's still Oliver.

"Remember that time in preschool when I had a crush on you?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I know you only held my hand because you wanted my crayons," Oliver replied.

"Yeah that's true but I also thought you were kinda cute," Lilly said smiling reaching out for his hand.

"Well I am Smoken' Oaken," Oliver said feeling more comfortable and taking her hand.

They both smiled at each other when Jackson came downstairs.

"I knew my genius plan would work!" Jackson exclaimed. Lilly and Oliver turned around. They immediately dropped each other's hands and blushed.

Miley came in and hit Jackson on the shoulder. "You are interrupting and for your information your plan didn't work."

"Then how come they were holding hands," Jackson shot back.

"Your plan messed things up but they figured it out on their own with a little help from me," Miley said.

"Oh really," Jackson replied.

"This might be a while, come on Oliver lets go," Lilly said grabbing Oliver's arm and somehow leading him outside with her sprained ankle.

"So was there something you came back to say or do?" Lilly said with a smile.

Oliver stuck his hand up, "Oh yeah, high five!"

Lilly frowned and picked up her hand for a high five but when they high-fived, Oliver held on to her hand and pulled her toward him to kiss her. Lilly was surprised by the kiss and she lost a little balance. Her eyes shut and she grabbed on to his neck with her other hand. She was surprised about how good a kisser he was. When they finally released Lilly's eyes were still shut. She slowly opened them and looked at a very happy Oliver. She leaned forward again and Oliver almost fell over. They finally forgave each other and finally not afraid to say they weren't 'just friends'.


	8. Perfect Day

A/n Over? No way it's so not over

"It was my plan!" Jackson yelled.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Miley exclaimed turning to the couch. Then she realized Lilly and Oliver weren't there.

"Jackson, where did they go?" Miley asked.

"Now you're asking for my help!" Jackson said feeling all high and mighty. Miley punched him.

"Shut up and help me find them," Miley said.

"Okay fine," Jackson gave in while massaging his shoulder.

"The door's open they probably just went outside," Jackson said pointing to the open slider doors.

"That's crazy! Wait that actually makes sense," Miley shook her head and headed toward the door.

There she found her two friends making out on her porch.

"Whoa, didn't need to see that," Miley said covering her eyes. Lilly and Oliver jumped away from each other. They fixed their hair and Oliver wiped Lilly's lip gloss off his mouth.

"So exactly what was this plan again?" Miley asked her brother.

"Okay Oliver kisses you causing Lilly to go into a jealous rage which causes them to fight and admit their feelings," Jackson said.

"Jackson's making sense, my two best friends are making out on my porch, and I think I just stepped in some seagull poop," Miley said, "What a strange day."

Oliver and Lilly nodded nervously. Jackson smiled. Miley cringed as she took her shoe off to find the poop.

Suddenly Ryan stepped on to the porch.

"Hey Miley, I came to pick you up for our date," Ryan said.

"And the weirdness continues," Miley said to herself.

"Oh yeah sure just come inside and I'll be there in a couple minutes," Miley said leading Ryan to the door.

"Okay? Hey Lilly, hey Oliver!" Ryan said to the two. They waved back as he was pushed inside.

"Phew! Okay so I guess I got a date, You two umm have fun and maybe move it off my porch," Miley said.

"Thanks Miley," Lilly said as she ran over to give her friend a hug.

Miley smiled. "No problem. Oliver came over too to thank Miley.

"I help you two from the kindness of my heart and you thank her?" Jackson asked confusedly.

"That's the last time I do something nice for you!" Jackson exclaimed heading inside.

"Look guys I have to admit you guys flirting all the time was getting annoying and now that you're together I have to ask, can you guys keep the lovey doveyness when I'm gone?" Miley asked.

"Of course, we're still the three musketeers!" Lilly said.

"The three amigos," Miley added.

"The three little pigs!" Oliver also added.

Lilly and Miley gave him a weird look.

"Fine you guys can have the house made of brick!" He said.

They all laughed.

"Now go to your date!" Lilly said to Miley. Miley almost forgot. She said goodbye to her friends and went inside.

Lilly and Oliver watched her head inside. Then they grabbed each other's hand.

"A walk on the beach?" Oliver asked.

Lilly nodded and they headed to the beach. What a perfect ending of a perfect(ly strange) day.


	9. This Is The Life

Life was good for a certain blonde ambitious girl with the name of Lilly Trescott. She had two amazing best friend and the perfect boyfriend. Sure he acted clueless at most times but she wouldn't change him in any way.

Miley had hit it off with Ryan. The two became inseparable and Ryan also became friends with Oliver and Lilly. The four of them would double date a lot. Ryan even liked Hannah Montana. She hadn't told him the big secret but she believes when the time comes she will.

Oliver was just happy he didn't screw things up. At first it seemed Jackson's plan would backfire and his friendship with both Miley and Lilly would be over but things turned out better than he expected way better.

Jackson was happy for Miley, Lilly, and Oliver even though he would never admit it. He just wished he was as lucky as his sister and her friends in the department of love. But he had no doubt in his mind that love would come his way.

"I think I'm going to tell him tonight," Miley said to her two friends during their card game.

"It's about time!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I invited him to the concert tonight I just hope everything works out," Miley said worriedly.

"When he finds out your Hannah Montana he'll be thrilled," Lilly said.

"Definitely," Oliver said with a mouthful.

Miley smiled. "I hope."

"Hey He'll be so happy he'll want to tell everyone, I just hope he won't get mad you for not letting him tell everyone, Then he will anyway and you'll get into a big fight and everyone will find out your secret identity and your relationship will be ruined," Lilly babbled on.

"Lilly no more pep talking from you," Miley said holding on to Lilly's lips.

"Well I have to get ready for my concert," Miley said, "I'll see you two tonight."

Miley went inside leaving the two alone.

"Oh I almost forgot I have a gift for you," Oliver said.

"I wonder what for?" Lilly said pretending she didn't know.

"Oh come on you've been hinting all month about how today's our month anniversary," Oliver replied.

"Your supposed to pretend that you just care so much about me you'd know when it is," Lilly said crossing her arms.

"Come on Lilly open it," Oliver said handing her the neatly wrapped box. She couldn't just give it back. So she grabbed it and quickly unwrapped.

"It's a crayon box," Lilly said disappointedly.

"Yeah like the one you wanted in Pre-K," Oliver replied.

"Ohh, how sweet," Lilly said yet still not pleased.

"You have to open the box to see the gift," Oliver said.

"I think I know what's inside a crayon box," Lilly said rudely.

"I would look inside," Oliver insisted.

Finally she opened the box and hanging on the yellow crayon was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Omigosh, it's beautiful," Lilly said placing on her finger.

"But I have to say no, I mean I'm only 14," Lilly said staring at the ring. It was a perfect fit.

"Huh?" Oliver said confusedly.

"It's not a wedding ring, it's a promise ring," Oliver explained.

"I know I was just kidding," Lilly said laughing at Oliver's confusion. "Wait a promise ring, what's that?"

"It's a ring that symbolizes the promise that you're the only one for me," Oliver said.

"That's so sweet," Lilly said but this time truly meaning it.

She reached to give Oliver a hug. He held on to her and sniffed her nice smelling hair. When she tried to pull away she laughed as he continued to smell it.

"Come on, we have to get ready for the concert," Lilly said grabbing Oliver's arm and dragging him. It was funny how some things didn't change.

"Wait," Oliver stopped her.

"What?" she said in a hurry. She dropped his arm and he grabbed her face and pulled her close. When they released she smiled. Kissing him was just as good as it was the first time she did. It was also funny how some things did change.

How cliché Miley thought as she looked through the window at her friends. She donned on her wig and heard her brother call her down. She looked in the mirror and smiled. _This is the life_.

THE END

A/n hope you enjoyed the story and don't worry there are more Hanna Montana fanfics to come.


End file.
